


Self-Portrait

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: When Yusuke looks at himself in the mirror, his perception is skewed.
Relationships: Fox/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Self-Portrait

When Yusuke looks at himself in the mirror, his perception is skewed. The glass lies. Even pictures, taken either by himself or a friend, don't tell the whole story. They don't show the real him.

Fox is different. Fox is raw and pure, even lying on Yusuke's futon is nothing but his mask. If Yusuke squints, his other self seems almost fuzzy at the edges, as if he's about to disappear. As if he isn't truly there.

But he is. Yusuke has heard his voice, has painted him a dozen times now. On particularly adventurous occasions he's even tasted his lips, cold and unrelenting until panic sets in, and then Fox knows to give in. To not press Yusuke too far, lest he breaks.

Fox knows Yusuke's limits better than he does. It is Fox who plucks the paintbrush from between his fingers when exhaustion is about to hit; Fox who curls up against him in bed when the world feels empty.

And yet he speaks so little, only murmuring when Yusuke thinks he might be on the brink of losing it — but what he might be losing, he isn't sure.

With Fox before him, his self-portraits attain new heights.


End file.
